Artemis Fowl and the Curse of the Condemned
by Fowlperson
Summary: The condemned have cursed the fairies. This dark curse's roots start in Haven... more specifically in the abandoned shuttle port. In the direst of moments, the greatest enemy ever faced strikes... Only one person could help the fairies now. After TTP...
1. Prologue

**A/N I mentioned this story I'm making In my PJO/AF Crossover so… enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm doing that fun review reply thing on here :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

_**Artemis Fowl and the Curse of the Condemned**_

_**By: Fowlperson**_

_Using stuff from Eoin Colfer_

**Prologue**

_September 24, 1925_**  
**

- The condemned were/are fairies with powerful magical powers. They have chosen to hide, even among the fairies. They had three classes in their group, Spell Casters, Seers, and Healers. Though there were disastrous results after the effects of their powerful magic, they continued to pursue the goal of ruling the fairy world. We allowed them to hide, for we were going to call them off for using such powerful magic for evil. According to the Book, fairies are allowed to banish other fairies only if they have done some evil. Fairies cannot destroy other fairies or they will be destroyed. I personally think the condemned are like humans; self-conceited, idiotic, yes; even greedy.

The Spell Casters used powerful, ancient fairy magic. It is rumored that they gained their first powers from runes. Spell Casters could demolish walls, enter human dwellings without permission, vibrate through walls, break the sound barrier, and more.

Seers have the power to tell the future, no matter what happens. They were so good in this art, fairies decided to destroy them. Only few lived to be a part of the condemned.

Healers could heal any injury. They could heal a dead person with brain damage. Healers are powerful enough to stop time itself. Time-stop, as they call it, drains the Healers of all their magic. The Healers could control time even better then the Demon Warlocks. They could alter time and create a time paradox and still fix it. According to my father, Healers could control who is stopped and who is still moving. Even though they don't really stop time, because they actually make time so slow, it seems like time itself has stopped, they could still defeat their enemies easily. According to a tradition in the Book, fairies could only use magic on other fairies for _good _not evil.

All of the condemned were mixed groups of fairies; elves, dwarves, gnomes, even demons. They chose ultimate power over common sense. The People are all ashamed of these fairies who would do such a thing. Amazingly, not many fairies are that senseless. Though I sense the condemned are stirring, I believe that we are still safe. My family had royal secrets passed down from generation to generation. If the fairies knew about the condemned, surely a lot will join them and they will overpower us. This is why we must keep their existence a secret.

I, Lily Frond, have been told that the fairies cast these fairies away when they were using these powers for evil, not for good. My father told me, the condemned stole the name from what we called them. The condemned started their evil acts around the 1800s. These fairies were prevented from destroying the fairies because of The Book. They read it and decided to curse us. They said we would have a major enemy one day. I never believed them. My father has told me a lot about them, he says they are crazy. I, for one, agree with him. Will the condemned actually strike? This will remain a secret to us, the fairies. When or if they do strike, I will be ready for them. I hope they haven't developed their technology as we did, or we will have a major problem. Even bigger than the Opal Koboi threat. Bigger than Artemis Fowl. Even bigger than Turnball Root.

I, as lieutenant, have kept an eye on Foaly, our technical consultant. He wrote a message a few years ago. He called to the humans for help. I can't believe that he would do such a thing! I heard that Foaly wrote a secret recruitment letter to the Mud Men who could read Gnommish. Anyway, I have been getting suspicious that he is helping Artemis Fowl in his criminal activities. He might just be talking with him, but one must never let their guard down. Especially since he has put radiation sensors all around Haven in secret... -

_From the diaries of Lily Frond._

**A/N So... how did you like the Prologue? Short, I know but all prologues are short. REVIEW.**_** Note: I'm not updating a lot until you REVIEW!**  
_


	2. Chapter 1 Lily Frond

**A/N Two chapters today because the first chapter is short, and I am a nice person. I am not going to ask for a beta for this! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Artemis Fowl series.**

**Chapter 1 – Lily Frond**

**Holly's POV**

Holly was on her couch watching the fairy news. Currently, they were talking about Lily Frond. That's when they started to talk about their diary

_ Right now, we have found Lily Frond's diary hidden among her statues. Unfortunately, we don't have a key, but no matter, we have an omnitool with us. Oh no! We broke the omnitool while trying to access the diary! The diary is protected with some kind of technology I bet even Foaly, the centaur who works in the LEP, has seen! _Holly snorted, Foaly had _invented _that kind of security system, _Ah, and here we have a drill. I hope we could drill through this lock. We –_

Holly shut off the television and went up to her room. She got dressed in a hurry and bounded out the front door, forgetting her Neutrino. She ran to the LEP headquarters to find Foaly waiting for her.

"Did you see the news report? Oh, yea! I can't believe that they actually tried to drill into the diary," they both said simultaneously. Both of them had ran to the LEP headquarters, unfortunately, on foot (or hooves.) They were out-of-breath. Lieutenant Lily Frond watched the whole thing and stared at them. She asked, "Whose diary?"

"Yours," they both answered.

Lily turned paled and said, "Oh no, they don't!"

She charged out, obviously heading back to her house. Holly turned on the LEP television, and there she was running towards them with a now red expression. She yelled, "What are you doing with _my _diary?"

The reporter turned pale and answered, "We just um… found it?"

She was uncertain, for sure. Lily yelled, "I know you aren't telling the truth!"

The reporter gulped and said, "We just wanted to see… what was inside it."

The reporter made a swift move with her hand and the camera shut off, leaving a blank screen. Lily came back after five minutes with her diary in her right hand.

"So… Lily, what's in there you don't want the rest of the world to see?" Foaly asked.

"None of your business!" Lily snapped back.

"Okay…" Foaly replied uncertain.

Lily ran to her office slamming the door.

"What was that about?" Foaly asked curious.

"I don't know… you want to look inside the diary don't you?" Holly rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" Foaly answered, "I do have the master key to all the security systems…"

"Don't you dare!" Holly said. Foaly was as paranoid as usual. He was wearing a tinfoil hat and by Holly's standards, it was boring. The tin foil hat was just blue and green stripes.

"Do you like it?" Foaly asked.

"Huh? What?" Holly asked snapping out of her trance.

"My tin foil hat," Foaly replied with a grin.

"Oh… uh, sure," Holly said with a tint of uncertainty.

Foaly stopped grinning and pouted, "You _don't _like it!"

"Sure I do?" Holly replied.

"Okay you don't," Foaly joked.

"Huh?" Holly stared at him.

"Yeah… I was just joking. I don't care about your opinion on my pretty foil hat," Foaly replied.

Holly looked dazed for a moment and she went to her office. She heard a door slam and another door open. Holly sighed and went back to the boring work. She needed adrenaline! She needed to fell the rush of danger! But no, she had to be stuck with boring, old work. Holly's door opened and Foaly looked paler than usual.

"What?" She asked.

"I think you should see this…" Foaly replied looking around.

Foaly took out a book that looked strangely familiar. Holly gasped, "You took Lily's diary?"

"I was curious! Look at this," Foaly said pointing to a page, "Right here it says something about a powerful group of fairies that I have never heard about!"

Holly looked and read the passage Foaly was talking about. Her eyes widened when she read it. "I've never heard of this!" She said.

"Yeah, Lily has been keeping a _secret_!" Foaly said.

"What about the danger?" Holly asked.

"I don't know…" Foaly replied with a musty expression on his face. He obviously wasn't used to not knowing something except when working with/against Artemis Fowl.

"A new enemy?" Holly asked.

"I don't know that either," Foaly replied, "It must be someone we haven't met yet."

A door slammed and they heard the voice of Lily, "Foaly! I know you have my diary!"

Her light footsteps ran away probably thinking that he was in the LEP Operations Booth.

"Wow… I'm so lucky. She went towards the Operations Booth, which I locked. She probably thinks I locked myself in there." Foaly retorted.

Holly didn't answer because she got up and walked towards where Lily was standing. Lily was knocking on Foaly's door and yelling, "I know you're in there, Foaly! Unlock the door this instant!"

Holly thought Lily was having a bad day because everyone kept stealing her diary. Holly said, "Foaly is in my office, Lily."

Lily turned and said, "Thanks." She ran into Holly's office and Holly heard a lot of yelling. After a while, Lily came out, book in hand and went back to her office. Foaly came out with a slightly bruised chest and a black eye. He said, "Never steal something personal from Lily, ever!"

Holly was struggling not to laugh out loud into Foaly's face. She looked at Foaly when she thought she could hold the laughter in. When she saw Foaly again, she couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. After she finished laughing, she looked at Foaly and he was scowling deeply. That's when Holly noticed, "Hey, where's your tin foil hat thingy?"

Foaly showed her his back and there it was, sprawled out like a cape. Holly laughed again. Foaly scowled even deeper and said, "It's not funny! I could have broken some bones!"

Holly rolled her eyes and said, "Ask someone to heal you."

Centaurs, oddly, have no healing powers. So Foaly asked a nearby fairy, "Hi. Would you be kind enough to heal my bruises?"

The fairy shrugged and said, "Okay."

When Foaly was all healed again, Commander Kelp came around. He said, "Lily told me you stole her diary. Is this true?"

"Yes," Foaly answered.

"All right, then. You know there will be consequences for this," Trouble said.

"Yeah I know that, Trubs," Foaly replied with a bored expression.

"Okay, I will… lower your paycheck for a month," Trouble said firmly, "And don't call me Trubs!"

"Well Grub calls you Trubs, why can't I?" Foaly replied.

"My brother will be tolerated but not you, civilian."

"Aw come on, Tru- Trouble, this is a personal problem, you can't give me consequences for a personal problem."

"I am your superior and I say I can. Anyway, Lily has royal blood flowing through her veins," Trouble said.

"You just like her, Trubs. Why not ask her out on a date?"

"I don't like her!" Trouble growled.

"Oh yes you do, Trubs, that's why you are protecting her."

"I'm protecting her because she-… anyway, she is far more superior to a civilian, like you."

"Whatever," Foaly rolled his eyes.

Trouble left the room, fuming. Foaly seethed with anger, "Lower my paycheck? He doesn't have a family! I need the money!"

"You did steal Lily's diary," Holly reminded him.

"But we would have never gotten that important information," Foaly argued.

Holly went to her office and closed the door. Foaly was really annoying sometimes. Her ring transmitter that connected her and Artemis rang. She answered, "Hello?'

Artemis said, "Holly I need your help!"

"What?"

"I fear that there may be something dangerous down there."

"Huh?"

"I told Foaly to put radiation scanners all around Haven and they are connected to my computer."

"And?"

"When I checked, the radiation levels were dangerously high."

"Is that normal?"

"No, I checked on the radiation levels a few days ago, that was low by regular standards."

"I think I might have an idea on what that may be?"

"Hmm?"

"I think it might be the condemned."

"The what?"

"I read out of… someone's diary and it talked about the condemned."

"_You _read out of someone else's _diary_?"

"Foaly showed me."

"Oh, I never thought you would sink so low."

"I would never do something like that!"

"So, what are the condemned?"

"They are an extremely powerful fairy race that was banished from the fairy worlds because they were using their powers for evil, not good."

"Wow, I thought demons warlocks were the most powerful fairy race."

"These fairies are even more powerful or so it says in Lily Frond's diary."

"It was Lily _Frond's_ diary?"

"Yeah, Foaly was curious, so he took the diary and read the thingy about the condemned."

"Okay, Foaly_ is_ the type to do that kind of thing, after all."

"So... who do you think leads the condemned?"

"I think it might be-"

Artemis got cut off when Myles and Beckett entered the room. "Hi, Arty!" They shouted.

"How did you get the key to my room?" Artemis asked obviously amused.

"Myles did it," Beckett said pointing his pudgy finger at Myles.

"Yes, I did, I found out how to pick a lock when Butler did it," Myles said flashing a brilliant smile.

"Butler picked a lock in front of you?" Artemis asked.

"Yup! Because he needed to go to the bathroom and it was locked with no one in there. We were waiting too," Beckett said.

Artemis waved a little 'bye' sign to the transmitter and Holly understood. The transmitter shut off and Holly was back to boring old work. Little did she know, a surveillance camera was in her office, watching every one of her moves. The camera was not one of Foaly's or any LEP officer, it was by her future greatest enemy. She was too absorbed in one case where a fish smuggler tries to smuggle lobsters and crabs into a secret fish restaurant. She sighed and moved onto the next case. She was halfway through her work when Foaly burst through the door.

Foaly shouted, "Holly, the radiation levels are so high! This is abnormal! It is possible that someone or something is messing with it! I think this could only be the doing of -

**A/N Cliffie :) I like REVIEWS I think you could guess who or what did this.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Secret Headquarters

**A/N Hi I'm back! Only one review… sad… here's the reply to it:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.  
**

_Beckett Simpleton__: Thanks well… this is my third fanfiction. My second one was deleted because it was REALLY bad, so my first and third ones are posted on here. Read PJO and you will love it… if you love Greek myths. Why are you so biased when you saw that I wrote about Lily? I hope you will like the rest of this story! Keep reviewing :)_

**Chapter 2**

**The Secret Headquarters**

**Holly's POV**

"- the condemned!" Foaly finished.

Holly gasped in shock, "The condemned! Impossible! They were wiped out… weren't they?"

"Apparently not!" Foaly replied stamping his hooves, he obviously hated people who didn't believe him.

"How is this possible?" Holly asked recovering from her shock.

"I don't know…" Foaly responded showing his fury in his eyes. He hated not knowing something, which Holly knew for sure. Holly left quickly and heard Foaly pacing around the room with the loud clanking of his hooves. She just realized she forgot her Neutrino! She smacked her head.

_IDIOT! You forgot your _Neutrino_! You were rushing to tell Foaly about the news, you forgot your _Neutrino_! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot... and last of all, IDIOT!  
_

She smacked her forehead over and over. That's when Trouble came around the corner… again.

"What's wrong?" Trouble asked when he saw Holly smacking her forehead a couple of million times.

"Oh nothing… except I forgot my Neutrino at home," Holly replied light-headedly.

"That's okay, I wasn't going to assign anything for you today," Trouble asked uncertainly.

Holly raised one of her eyebrows and shut her mouth. She wasn't going to argue with anyone on this horrible day. She went back to her office and slammed the door behind her. She sat back and relaxed on the uncomfortable chair. She groaned as someone knocked on the door and stood up. The door creaked open and Foaly came in with frizzy hair… err… fur.

"Get up! They are coming!" Foaly yelled.

Holly immediately shot up from her chair and said, "I don't have my Neutrino." and slumped back lazily onto her chair.

She fell off her chair when Foaly came up close to her ear and yelled into it.

"I'm going to get you, centaur," she growled and charged at him.

When she heard laughing at the door she turned. She saw Lily Frond there clutching her diary to her chest. After a while, Foaly bleated with anger when he turned back to his original color.

"What is the wimp, Foaly, going to do to me?" Lily said sarcastically.

"You don't know what technology could do to you," Foaly responded.

Holly stared at them fighting. She was amazed at how Lily could be this mean to people she hates. Foaly looked at her furiously. Holly was also amazed at how furious Foaly could be. Both Lily and Foaly were staring at her when she was finished with her thoughts. She looked away smiling. When they were done staring at her, she ran out of her office and let her laughs out. She couldn't help it; they looked like six-year old children fighting over the rules of a playground game.

She got into her bike, yes she has gone into being eco-friendly, as the Mud Men say it, and rode home. She looked in her closet and found her Neutrino on the floor. She frowned and picked it up when an earthquake knocked it out of her hand. Yes, an earthquake, they have minor earthquakes here since they are already _in_ the earth. Holly grabbed the Neutrino and ran back to her fallen bike and quickly went back to the LEP Headquarters. Unfortunately, there was pandemonium in the LEP Headquarters. Fortunately, Holly was able to find Foaly and he told her everything that had been going on.

"Thank gods you got here, Holly, the radiation levels are now _completely_ off the rooftops!" Foaly cried.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked.

"What do I _mean_? I mean they are _coming_!" Foaly yelled.

Holly's eyes widened and she gripped the handle of the Neutrino. The floor around Foaly and Holly began to crumble. They lashed out their arms in hope of reaching something to grip on. Unfortunately, they both missed. They fell into the seemingly never-ending pit…

**Artemis Fowl's POV**

Artemis was relaxing on a chair, writing a book under the pseudonym; Violet Tsirblou. Unfortunately, he was having a writer's block and was thinking of other things. Butler came in the room, distracting Artemis from his thoughts.

"What do you want for lunch, Artemis?" Butler asked.

"Caviar?" Artemis said still thinking about the fairies. They haven't called about the radiation so something must be wrong.

Butler looked at him suspiciously and left. When Butler came back, he had a plate of caviar and his look of suspicion was gone. Artemis sat by the side table and thought hard. He was halfway through the caviar when suddenly his ring-phone rang.

He picked it up, "Hello? Holly?"

"Yeah, it's me Artemis," Holly replied in the ring-phone.

"Well?" Artemis asked. He knew something was wrong.

"Well, what?" Holly asked back, obviously she was sarcastic.

"What's wrong?" Artemis said.

"Nothing much… except we are in a pit and Foaly is next to me whining," Holly replied.

"You are in a pit? Who did this?" Artemis asked thinking of Opal Koboi.

"No idea, maybe Koboi?" Holly asked uncertainly. Artemis saw through this lie easily. She probably thought he was thinking of Opal Koboi.

"Tell me the truth, Holly," Artemis said.

"Truth? What truth? That is the truth," Holly replied. Artemis could tell she was holding back an important secret.

"Who did this to you?" Artemis repeated.

"The condemned," Holly replied hastily.

"The condemned?" Artemis asked.

Even from Fowl Manor, Artemis could tell Holly bit her lip. Holly was reluctant, but she explained what the condemned were. As she explained, Artemis left his caviar and headed out to find Butler. When he found Butler, five minutes already passed and time was essential for survival for Holly. After Artemis explained what had happened, Butler asked, "How do we get there?"

"Ask a LEP agent," Artemis said signaling to the front lawn.

"Why's he here?" Butler asked curiously.

"There was a shift in the Earth's crust," Artemis replied simply… to him.

There was an urgent knock on the front door. Butler opened it and a LEP agent stood.

"Artemis Fowl, you are under arrest for causing Haven's earthquake."

**Holly's POV**

"I'm trapped in a pit, with a crazy centaur with me, how much better could it get?" Holly muttered under her breath.

Foaly was desperately screaming for help at the top of his lungs. Holly just slumped against the rock walls. It seems that there was another headquarters under the LEP headquarters. She was curious to look around, but Foaly stopped her.

"That was a secret headquarters _before _the LEP," Foaly explained.

"Why can't I go?" Holly asked.

"It was _secret_," Foaly explained.

"So?" Holly asked.

"You don't want to go into a _secret _headquarters," Foaly said.

"I could," Holly replied.

"I won't come with you," Foaly replied.

"I don't care," Holly replied and set off.

"Wait come back! I need you!" Foaly yelled.

Holly rolled her eyes and went back. He looked afraid to be alone. Holly understood and slumped back onto the rock wall. Foaly continued his shouting after that. Then she realized she had the ring-phone on. She called Artemis and had a long conversation. As soon as she was done, she was so glad, she didn't notice a LEP agent came.

"Get Artemis Fowl here, understand?" Holly asked the LEP agent.

The LEP agent nodded his head so he understood… or seemingly understood and went away. Soon later, Artemis came into the LEP Headquarters with handcuffs on. She was about to burst into a fit of giggles seeing Artemis Fowl, the Artemis Fowl, in handcuffs.

"What's this?" He barked at her.

"I told him to get you so you can get _me _out of here," Holly replied simply.

"He said I'm under arrest!" Artemis said in disbelief.

"I just told him to get you," Holly replied.

"You did? I thought you told me to get him so you could arrest him for the earthquake," the LEP agent spoke up.

"Ask before you do," Foaly said simply.

The LEP agent scowled and removed the handcuffs from Artemis's wrists. He left them alone and Holly asked Artemis to get them out of there. Unfortunately Artemis couldn't find anything to work with. Fortunately, there were dragonfly model wings. Unfortunately, again, if he threw them down, they would break. He searched around and foraged in a drawer. He found a hover platform to help throw the wings down. He placed the wings on top of the hover platform and threw it in the pit. The wings made it to Holly and she flew out of the pit. Foaly, on the other hand, was too heavy for the wings so he couldn't get out.

"Get me out of here, Fowl!" Foaly shouted.

Artemis ignored him and continued to find something to lift Foaly out of the pit with a huge ladder. The ladder was extendable up to one hundred feet. Holly snickered as Foaly couldn't get a good grip on the ladder because of his hooves. He finally got a good, tight grip and started up. Then another earthquake shook Artemis, Foaly, and Holly off their feet. They all tumbled down the pit, and Holly and Artemis landed on Foaly. As soon as they fell in, Artemis looked up from the ground and saw the entrance to the old headquarters. Artemis ended up repeating the same questions Holly had when _she _noticed the headquarters.

Artemis and Holly both decided to venture into the deep, dark, olden headquarters. Foaly, who got left behind, scowled and followed them deeper and deeper into the hallway. They approached a barricaded room and Holly used her Neutrino to blast the metal apart. When they went in, the huge powerful generator wasn't the first thing that caught their eyes; it was the table full of vials with colored liquid in them. All three of them curiously looked at the table full of vials and potions.

"I think this might have been a… laboratory," Foaly gulped.

"No kidding," Holly replied

"What do you think these were for?" Artemis asked gesturing to the vials.

"I don't know… tests?" Foaly said.

Holly rolled her eyes and said, "Everyone already knows _that_."

Artemis examined the tubes more carefully and touched one empty one, which shattered under his light touch.

"These tubes must have been around since the 1800s!" Artemis exclaimed.

"That's when the fairies invented laser rifles," Foaly muttered.

Holly thought for a moment and said, "That's around when Commander Root started working as a commander."

That sobered them all. Foaly broke the silence, "Do you think, maybe, just maybe that this person particularly hated Julius?"

"Maybe, it might be possible," Artemis inquired.

"I wonder how these tubes survive the earthquakes!" Holly exclaimed still sobered up about Root.

As they walked out, there was an earthquake outside the door, but it didn't even affect the inside of the room.

"This is technology I have never, _ever_ seen before!" Foaly said.

"That's because you probably haven't," Artemis said sarcastically. Foaly scowled at that statement and bleated angrily. At that moment, the roof in front of them caved in…

**A/N I congratulate Beckett Simpleton for actually **_**reading **_**and **_**reviewing **_**this story! Congratulations! Remember: I always update faster when you guys review this story and make me happier! :) Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Generator

**A/N I'm reviewing sort of earlier because of the three new reviews… I'm going to reply to them now:**

_Mischievous101: Thanks for reviewing. I can't believe I didn't notice that HUGE plot hole XD. Thanks for noticing… I'll put that somewhere in this story :/ I'm keeping my word here :D_

_Beckett Simpleton: Thanks for reviewing again :) Good suggestion on the phone conversation part. I didn't PM you HA!_

_ElfinEragon: Thanks for reviewing my story and loving it :)_

**Chapter 13**

**The Generator**

**Artemis's POV**

The roof collapsed in front of them, leaving just dust everywhere. When the hazy image cleared, there were only two doors. One was the lab door and the other was a locked metal door. The locked metal door had rusty hinges and a steel barrier. Fortunately, they had a Neutrino with them so they just melted the barrier and opened the door. The room was dusty and older than the lab. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room with old parchment paper sitting on top.

They searched the room but found nothing except some old books and a steel dagger. They left the dagger and went to read the old parchment paper. Foaly wandered into the old laboratory. The old parchment read:

_Diary of King Lewis Frond,_

_ They were here! They attacked us! They have defied our orders! They have gone evil! I, King Frond, have ordered my soldiers to kick all of them out. Just in case this parchment falls into the wrong hands, I have not gone into specifics. If this parchment falls into one of the remaining survivors of the rebellion, I know you understand this. They have defied us once again! I will not allow this, they must be killed, all of them, every single one. I trust you to eliminate them. I –_

The page was ripped off and it looked as if it was purposely done. Holly and Artemis exchanged a glance and returned looking at the parchment. Artemis traced a finger around the parchment and looked at it. There was a lot of dust on the parchment. It didn't look like someone had cut the bottom out for a very long time.

"Guys, I think you should see this," Foaly called from the laboratory. When they went into the laboratory, there was the huge power generator from before but this time it was on and glowing with different colors. There was blue, red, and green in the mixed colors. Fortunately, they were far enough when the generator shook off all the dust on it. Then it vibrated with so much magnitude, it knocked Artemis clear off his feet. Holly herself was on the floor. Then the whirring and vibrating stopped. Everything was still. The lights flickered on more brightly. Then there was a rumbling in the other room in which the parchment was in.

They entered the room to find the old bookshelf was gone. In its place was a secret chamber that led to eternal darkness. The chamber was made of slick metal. They descended downward and slid at the end. The slick metal made a rubbery sound against Artemis's shoes as he slid down. Again, they descended down another slide in the middle of the room the slide brought them to. At the end of the slide, there was a dark room. It was eerily lit with flickering light bulbs. In the room was a rusty iron table. It had a piece of paper on it. Water was dripping from the ceiling and making a fearful sound. They approached the rusty table in which the paper was upon.

The paper looked newer than the old parchment paper. They touched the paper and the paper crackled. They lit a candle lying on the wall with a torch attached to the dark hallway. The candle's flame was glowing deep red and they could easily read the letters on the piece of paper. There was a diary entry but this time, there was no name. It read:

_This is outrageous! The condemned have returned! I have forbidden them to return! They defied their master, yes, I am their leader! They have turned evil, I don't know what has corrupted them but I cannot stand for this insolence! Thus I shall destroy every last one of them myself. They have not discovered my secret lair yet. I won't allow them to destroy Haven any longer; they have caused death and destruction everywhere. It will be in my power to defeat the condemned, as the fairies call them, and rescue Haven. The Atlantean fairies will help me with this dangerous quest. They know my pupils have been 'acting up.' As soon as they are destroyed, there will be no more destruction of any kind._

Foaly bleated and whined about the darkness, "I can't see! The paper is so weird!"

Holly stifled her giggles or so it seemed. Even Artemis tried hard to keep a serious face. Foaly looked at them suspiciously and looked at the paper again. He bleated again and scowled. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he thought. Artemis looked around him. This room seemed to be empty except for the table and the holes in the ceiling. The holes in the ceiling seemed to be writing something. They were specifically and probably purposely placed in the ceiling.

They were shaped in the shape of the Gnommish F.

"F for 'fairy' or f for something else?" Holly asked aloud.

Artemis too was staring at the ceiling and didn't say anything. Foaly continued his blabbering. Holly stared at him looking at the ceiling, waiting for a response to her question, Artemis guessed.

"You there?" Holly asked him.

Artemis looked at her and nodded. He didn't know what the 'F' meant or what it's for. Holly probably heard his heavy breathing in the musky air. Artemis wished Butler were here to stop Foaly whining. Why did the LEP agent have to leave Artemis alone without Butler? Foaly seemed to think this was what Artemis thought and stop his insolent blabbering. Artemis looked at him strangely.

"I think there's another earthquake," Foaly inquired.

Artemis and Holly listened carefully and heard a small rumbling sound resonating from the floor and walls around them. The dark echoes remained until the water from the ceiling stopped their dripping. The wet puddle of water from the dripping water stopped and only the pattering of the heavy footsteps from above could be heard. The footsteps stopped after a few moments.

"I wonder how much damage it did…" Holly trailed off. She must be devastated about the destruction in Haven. After all, it was her home and for all she been through, Haven has been her home for all her life. Artemis believed anything could be achieved by science and logic. The truth, he could not believe the fairies actually existed. It defied all of science with its healing and mesmerizing.

"I don't think it did much damage," Artemis said comforting her. He shook his head. Artemis Fowl, the cold emotionless boy comforting a fairy girl? Impossible! He couldn't believe he was actually comforting Holly.

Holly looked up at his face. Apparently she had been thinking the same exact thing. She wiped her tears away and stared up to his face. Artemis saw confusion in her eyes.

"Art… Artemis?" Holly sniffed.

"Yes, Holly?" Artemis replied calmly.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked.

"I truly don't know, Holly," Artemis replied.

There was silence for a while and Foaly said, "What are we going to do now?"

Artemis and Holly glared daggers at him and they both shrugged. Foaly scowled against their glares and returned pacing back and forth around the small space. The dark echoes around the small room sounded eerily freaky.

"You guys always ignore me when I talk," Foaly pouted.

They ignored his pout and pondered about. The piece of paper seemed strange. It was deep brown and as thin as regular paper. This probably wasn't an important clue to the big mystery of the condemned. He kept an eye out for important clues that pop up everywhere.

**Holly's POV**

Artemis was comforting her? Foaly was less annoying but nonetheless annoying? What was wrong with them? Her feelings were also mixed. The stress of this condemned business was too much for all three of them. Artemis, Foaly, and Holly have all turned soft. The deepness of the emotions have struck the treasure; their hearts.

Then a deep dark sound echoed through the black hallway. As they approached the small paper once again, another rumbling struck the ground. They stumbled and one by one, they tumbled onto the stone floor. It was freezing! Holly lay still sprawled across the cold, stone-gray floor. As the others got off of her, her mind was racing. She could feel their eyes on her back when she didn't rise with them.

As she was preparing to rise, another rumble shook her and she fell… again. This rumble was sufficiently louder and had more magnitude. The darkness made it even scarier but Holly was afraid of nothing… except someone evil ruling Haven. The deepness of the darkness could frighten anyone, especially after an earthquake. The silence was overwhelming and when she listened carefully, she heard a small rumble. This wasn't any earthquake… this was a building falling on top of the pit.

**A/N I like using strong adjectives! That last POV was kind of weird. I personally think it was necessary to keep the suspense of the story alive. IT'S ALIVE! – Dr. Frankenstein from **_**Frankenstein. Review!  
**_


End file.
